The present invention relates to garden tools, and more particularly to a tool for edging or trimming lawns around sidewalks, driveways, curbs and the like.
Various types of lawn edging tools are known. Motorized edgers generally include a vertical cutting blade and a gas or electric motor for rotating the cutting blade. While such motorized devices are adequate for edging lawns, they are relatively expensive, require relatively frequent replacement or resharpening of the cutting blade, and frequently become jammed if used when the lawn is damp.
Various manual lawn edging tools have also been used for trimming lawns. See for example Habig, U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,349; Fickes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,826; Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,757; Sitton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,508; Wetzel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,927; Anesi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,791; and Isbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,523. Each of the above patents disclose foot operated edgers generally including a foot plate, an edging blade and an elongated handle engageable by a user. The Fickes and Wetzel patents both show edgers which include a guide member positionable in abutting relationship with the walkway for positioning the edging blade in spaced relation to the walkway. None of the above edgers, however, include a device for removing the strip of lawn cut by the edger in order to provide the desired groove adjacent a walkway. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved edger that not only trims a lawn adjacent walkways and the like, but also removes the strips of lawn cut by the edger.